Lucin Cansil
Lucin Cansil is a boy from District Eight. He got reaped for his Hunger Games. Info Name: Lucin Cansil Male District Eight Age: 17 Weapon: Awl, Knives Appearance: Lucin is a tall boy from District Eight, having an height of 6'4. He is pretty muscular. He has grey eyes. His hair is black. His hand are covered in scars because of his work in a clothing factory. Personality: Lucin is a happy boy. He enjoys his life although he has to work hard. He cares about his family. Outside his family Lucin does seem to trust most of the people but not the people that he has seen misthreating people. He always tries to cheer people up when they are sad. He is very helpful and will try the best for you. He also seems to convince people to do what he wants them to do. Backstory: Lucin is a boy from District Eight. He was born on a sunny day at his home. His mother gave birth without any help of their neighbours. The birth went well but his mother became ill after birth. They had no hygiene during the birth and his mother became infected with several diseases. His mother hasn't left her bed in weeks when she died. His father took two jobs because they were poor. His family consists out of two sisters and one brother. His sister, Lois, took care of him, staying home from school to take care of him. His other brother and sister had the busiest life he could imagine, both working after school. Most of the times they worked to midnight. At the age of twelve, the year Lucin was first able to be reaped he also started working in a factory. He had to make jeans and used needle to stich them together. He often managed to get huge wounds on his hand what caused the wounds on his hand. He claimed tesserae for every family member. In the same year his brother, who was eighteen at that time was reaped to be in the Hunger Games. Heart broken he watched how his brother was escorted to the Capitol to fight to dead but his brother managed to survive the Bloodbath. His family was extremely relieved. Lucin went out on the streets and sold some of his belongs to use that money to sponsor his brother in the Hunger Games. He had collected enough money to send his brother a knife, so he had atleast one weapon. His brother remained hidden in the arena and he reached the fianl two without being hurt or wounded. When his brother and another female tribute were left the final started. Deadly mutts were released in the arena. Bugs that could kill you with one bite. His brother got bitten on his hand and his family started to cry. Their brother and son would die, being so close to become a victor but his brother was smart. He cut of his hand to prevent any spreading of the infection. He quickly made a fire and burnt the bleeding wound so it wouldn't bleed anymore. His brother started his search for the remaining tribute and found her asleep. He quickly killed her in her sleep and he was crowned victor. His family enjoyed their new lives in the Victors' village of District Eight. They didn't have to work anymore and Lucin's life became better. He started to become friends with the rich people of District Eight. He never feared the Hunger Games during his teens because he thought he was eliminated from being in the reaping ball because he has a victor brother but when he was 17 he got reaped. He was devasted as he got escorted to the Capitol. Strengths: Lucin is a really good talker. Most of the time he manages to talk people into other things. Also Lucin knows how to use a awl because it is like a needle. He is strong. Weaknesses: Lucin hates it to be alone. He needs to spend his time with someone else. When he is alone he is afraid of anything that could happen, making him an easy target. Lucin is from an urban district so swimming and climbing trees are difficult for him. He also can't kill twelve year old, thinking about the life they could have had without these games. Fears: One of his biggest fears is failure. Failing isn't part of his plan. He also has a mild form a claustrophobia. Token: His mother's wedding ring, his most precious object. Category:Tributes Category:District 8 Category:Reaped Category:Wesolini Category:17 year olds Category:Males Category:Characters